Cuestión de tiempo
by Nasirid
Summary: Hermione lleva enamorada de él bastante tiempo y no se atreve a confesarlo. Eso requiere la ayuda de alguien más... HR One shot


**Disclaimer: **_Ni los personajes, ni los lugares de este fic me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por puro entretenimiento :p _

_Mi primer Ron/Hermione...Dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron "Carta sin respuesta" y que se quedaron con ganas de más de esta pareja _

**

* * *

**

**Cuestión de tiempo**

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de una abarrotada sala común de Gryffindor. Garabateaba frases sin mucho sentido en el pergamino que, en un principio, iba a ser la carta para Viktor. Después de la cena se había acomodado en aquel lugar con Ginny y mientras su amiga empezaba una redacción para Herbología, ella continuaba la carta que había comenzado unos días atrás.

Había empezado muy bien, contándole al chico cómo le iban las clases en los primeros meses de su sexto curso. Luego se le unió Ginny y ambas empezaron a hablar, así que la carta quedó parcialmente relegada. Después, la pelirroja se marchó con Dean a dar un paseo y dejó a su amiga allí, con las ideas revueltas.

Hermione jamás había imaginado que tener amigos podía llegar a ser tan difícil. Y no es que Harry, Viktor o Ginny le causaran algún problema... Más bien el problema era un chico alto, pelirrojo y de intensa mirada celeste que estaba sentado en aquel momento frente a un tablero de ajedrez, en una nueva partida contra su mejor amigo.

La chica suspiró, desvió la mirada de sus amigos e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la carta. Escribió un par de palabras y de pronto, se le olvidó lo que quería decir a continuación. Resopló con fastidio por su falta de atención y comenzó de nuevo a releer lo que ya había escrito.

"_¡Hola Viktor!_

_Por aquí todo va de maravilla, o al menos todo lo bien que se puede ir con tanto trabajo que hacer. Como ya te dije en la última carta, en este curso nos preparan para los exámenes tan importantes que tenemos durante el último año. _

_Lo que llevo peor es Aritmancia. Son tantos los trabajos que tenemos que hacer a la semana y tan complicados... que pronto voy a tener que dejar de dormir para poder acabar las tareas de las otras asignaturas."_

- ¡Venga, Harry! Ríndete. – las risas de Ron ante su nuevo triunfo desconcentraron a Hermione.

- Una partida más. Quiero la revancha. – insistió el moreno de ojos verdes con gesto de fastidio.

Ron volvió a reír sin disimulo. Hermione seguía mirándole fijamente¿acaso su risa era tan atrayente? Por un momento la chica olvidó la carta, olvidó a Viktor y olvidó a todo el mundo. Su cerebro sólo quería prestar atención a Ron. El chico volvió la cabeza como si hubiera sentido la mirada de ella y le sonrió. Hermione sonrió a su vez, pero no tan triunfal como su amigo. Después, ambos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo: ella a la carta de Viktor y él a volver a ganarle a Harry.

Hermione estaba ya más que acostumbrada a aquellos gestos, a aquella complicidad que compartían, por eso no se ruborizó ante la sonrisa de Ron... a pesar de sentir lo que sentía por él. Ron no se iba a dar cuenta nunca de que su mejor amiga le ocultaba un gran secreto. Y es que él, a pesar de que Hermione había dejado muchas pistas en su propia cara, nunca se iba a enterar que ella lo quería. Más allá de aquel amor de amigos con el que ella ya se había acostumbrado a vivir.

Ella, en su afán por borrar ese amor que tanto sufrimiento le suponía, ni siquiera había hablado de ello con su mejor amiga. Pero Hermione tenía aquella inteligencia de los genios, que suelen no ver lo que tienen justo en sus narices, y por eso no sabía que Ginny conocía aquel gran secreto desde hacía tiempo. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no se percataba de que le estaba pasando algo?

Pero la pelirroja no le había dicho nada al respecto, porque estaba esperando que ella misma se decidiera a contárselo. Y Hermione no decía nada porque esperaba el momento en que todos aquellos sentimientos desaparecieran. Tenía la extraña impresión de que si callaba se irían más pronto. El único fallo de su deducción era que los sentimientos, con el paso de los años, más que acallarse lo que hacían era crecer y crecer.

Cuando Ginny llegó de nuevo a la sala común se acercó a su amiga, que seguía en el mismo lugar junto a la chimenea.

- Has progresado mucho con la carta por lo que veo. – le comentó con burla, señalando las tres nuevas líneas que había escrito en su ausencia.

Hermione evadió el comentario y echó un vistazo a la habitación; ya casi no quedaba nadie.

- ¿Y Dean? – preguntó, volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

Ginny sonrió débilmente y miró un instante hacia la mesa donde su hermano y Harry seguían jugando al ajedrez. Luego le contestó a Hermione en voz baja.

- Lo hemos dejado. Él ha preferido quedarse un rato más afuera.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – le preguntó Hermione en el mismo volumen de voz.

- No, claro que no. – respondió la chica rápidamente. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa de su hermano y suspiró antes de continuar. – Le he dicho que no estoy segura de que vayamos a llegar a alguna parte, pero creo que no se ha quedado muy convencido. Desde luego no iba a decirle que quería que lo dejáramos por... bueno, ya sabes. Mejor me voy a la cama. – añadió al ver que Harry subía hacia los dormitorios y que su hermano se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellas.

- Hasta mañana. – se despidió Hermione.

Ella, sin embargo, no parecía que fuese a acostarse todavía. Quería acabar la carta de una vez aunque pocos minutos después se daría cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo para otro día.

- Pensaba que ya habías acabado los deberes. – le comentó Ron, que se había agachado a su lado y miraba con cierto recelo el pergamino que ella estaba escribiendo.

- Eh... sí, ya había terminado todo... Esto es una... – la voz de la chica titubeó mientras trataba de esconder rápidamente el pergamino. Sin darse cuenta, lo último que había escrito era algo sobre los ojos de Ron.

- Una carta para Viky¿no? – acabó Ron por ella, con un deje de fastidio. – Sí, ya sé. Me voy y te dejo acabarla tranquilamente.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de decirle nada, porque el chico se había ido a toda velocidad a su habitación. Ella suspiró otra vez y se preguntó por qué aquellos celos de Ron no podían ser los que ella quería que fueran.

Al poco tiempo ella también se levantó, arrugó el pergamino y lo echó al poco fuego que quedaba. Ya no iba a servir como carta.

**oOo**

Los días fueron pasando y ni Ron ni Hermione sacaron de nuevo el tema de las cartas. Él parecía haberse olvidado ya del incidente a la mañana siguiente. Una señal más que, para la interpretación de Hermione, sólo hacía comprobar que la actitud de su amigo hacia Viktor era sólo consecuencia de unos estúpidos celos infantiles, nada más.

Y como siempre, todo volvía a la normalidad. Ella riñendo a sus amigos para que estudiaran más, los tres visitando a Hagrid o simplemente pasando el rato en la sala común. Un plan al que Ginny se había ido acoplando poco a poco. Y los cuatro amigos se llevaban genial, se reían y se divertían juntos. Pero en realidad ninguno estaba completamente feliz.

Pronto Hermione percibió un cambio de humor en Harry. En tres semanas lo vio reírse más que durante los meses que llevaban de curso. Y la chica se alegró mucho. Porque, por fin, su amigo se quedaba más tiempo mirando a Ginny, le brillaban más los ojos cuando la pelirroja le sonreía o le hablaba... El chico había tardado lo suyo en fijarse en su amiga, pero lo había hecho. Tal y como ella le había dicho a Ginny un par de años antes.

- Pues que Harry no espere que le voy a dejar copiar mi ensayo de Pociones. – bufó Ron unas semanas más tarde.

Era sábado por la tarde y estaba con Hermione en la sala común, terminando los deberes de la semana. Prácticamente tenían la habitación para ellos solos, ya que aquel día había salida a Hogsmeade y sólo estaban los alumnos de primero y segundo y los que ya habían visto demasiadas veces el pueblo y preferían aprovechar el tiempo de otra forma, como ellos dos.

- ¿Y qué querías? Es la primera salida que organizan desde que sale con Ginny. – le respondió Hermione tranquilamente. – No esperarías que se quedaran aquí con nosotros¿verdad?

- Es que... es raro.

Hermione dejó su pluma, apoyó la barbilla en una mano y miró a su amigo con detenimiento.

- ¿Te molesta que salgan juntos?

- ¡No! – se apresuró a responder el chico. – Es que tienes que entender que para mí resulta bastante extraño verlos juntos.

- No sé por qué. Estaba muy claro que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

- Estaría claro para ti, que todo lo sabes.

Hermione rió por el gesto petulante que su amigo había puesto. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados al principio, como indignado, pero al final acabó por unirse a ella y reír también.

No vieron a la feliz pareja hasta la hora de la cena. Harry y Ginny llegaron cogidos de la mano, riendo, y fueron a sentarse en los lugares que quedaban libres frente a Ron y a Hermione.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque de vez en cuando Ron aprovechaba para burlarse de las caras que ponían muchas chicas al pasar junto a Harry. Al moreno le importaban un comino, es más, era la primera vez que se alegraba de que los murmullos a su alrededor hablaran de él. ¿Cómo le iba a molestar si estaba tan feliz?

Cuando comentó aquello en voz alta, Ginny dejó su postre a un lado y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ese fue el momento que Ron aprovechó para irse, alegando que no quería verlos hacer sus cosas allí. Hermione le siguió poco después, todavía riendo por el dramatismo tan exagerado del chico. Lo alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta y cuando Ron le aseguró a Harry, en voz muy alta, que no le iba a prestar los deberes, ella comenzó a empujarle para que saliera.

- Al parecer vas a tener que trasnochar para poder acabar. – comentó Ginny con fingida indiferencia, haciendo referencia al comentario de su hermano.

- Puedo hacerlos mañana mientras tú terminas los tuyos, así podemos aprovechar este rato para ir a dar un paseo. – resolvió el chico mientras esperaba que ella terminara de comerse el postre. – Ya no hace tanto frío.

- Genial. – Ginny acabó de comer y tironeó de la mano de su novio para que se levantara. - ¿Vamos ahora?

- Mejor subimos primero. Así dejamos estas bolsas y cojo la capa.

Un cuarto de hora después estaban ya en los terrenos del colegio, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry hasta que estuviesen fuera del alcance de la vista de las ventanas del castillo. Iban comentando la actitud de Ron hacia ellos dos.

Al pelirrojo no le terminaba de parecer buena idea que salieran solos de noche, por eso los había mirado con el ceño fruncido cuando ambos estaban saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Está celoso de ti. – reveló Ginny.

- No digas tonterías.

- Es en serio, Harry. – insistió la chica. – Le conozco y sé que en el fondo le das envidia, porque él no está saliendo con la chica que le gusta y tú sí.

- Pues si es eso, él se lo ha buscado. – repuso el chico encogiéndose de hombros. – Si hubiese hablado con Hermione alguna de las mil veces que se lo he dicho...

- Espera¿tú lo sabías? – se sorprendió la chica.

- No soy tan ciego. – contestó Harry con recelo. – Bueno, un poco sí. – añadió al ver cómo su novia le miraba con las cejas alzadas. – La cuestión es que es una estupidez, porque Ron está colado por ella y ella...

- Ella, por increíble que parezca, también siente lo mismo por él. – finalizó Ginny con un gesto fingido de exasperación que a Harry le hizo reír.

- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

- Probablemente. – admitió la chica, sentándose en una roca junto al lago.

Harry hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Vale, pero lo dejamos para después. – dijo antes de besarla.

**oOo**

Según Harry, el plan que su novia tenía para que sus amigos se dijeran todo a la cara de una vez no tenía mucho futuro. Es más, estaba seguro que el dichoso plan estaba destinado al fracaso aún antes de comenzar. Pero Ginny estaba tan convencida y tenía las ideas tan claras, que no se cansó de repetirle que el resultado iba a ser muy positivo, aunque al principio no lo pareciera. El chico optó por callarse y no decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba, pero estaba convencido que no funcionaría. Sobre todo después de aquella primera fase.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita a Hogsmeade y un jueves por la noche como otro cualquiera había comenzado todo.

Ginny estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón, repasando el libro de Transformaciones. En una mesa delante de ella estaban sentados Harry, Hermione y Ron, que redactaban un ensayo para Snape. Estaban los cuatro en silencio, oyendo sólo el murmullo de un grupito de alumnos de tercero que jugaban frente a la chimenea. Ginny pasó un par de páginas sin prestarles atención. Estaba tan agotada que no se veía capaz de estudiar una sola palabra más. Y entonces dejó caer una pequeña bomba.

- Oye Hermione. – comenzó mientras hacía como que seguía leyendo. – Al final no me has contado.

La castaña levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga sin entender.

- Si¿no te acuerdas? – prosiguió la pelirroja, cerrando el libro. – No me has contado si a Viktor le ha gustado tu regalo o no.

Harry observó la cara de Ron antes de volverse hacia su amiga. El pelirrojo no había levantado la cabeza, pero la pluma la había dejado quieta y, como consecuencia, estaban cayendo gotitas de tinta sobre su pergamino.

A Hermione la pregunta le pilló tan desprevenida que titubeó antes de contestar claramente.

- Eh... el regalo... Si, bueno. – le echó una mirada furiosa a su amiga y resopló. – Le ha gustado mucho.

- ¿Y cómo es que le haces regalos a Viktor? – intervino Harry, que después de todo estaba siguiendo el plan.

Ginny sonrió disimuladamente a su novio desde el sillón, en un gesto con el que aprobaba con buena nota la actuación de él. Al menos su cara de asombro convenció tanto a Ron como a Hermione, quienes fijaron su vista en su amigo. Harry no se inmutó.

Hermione se vio tan sobrepasada por la situación que volvió a dudar a la hora de responder.

- Es... es que... hace una semana que fue su cumpleaños y siempre le mando un regalo.

Después de aquello, la chica volvió a su pergamino y mojó la pluma con intención de seguir escribiendo. Esperaba que así pasase más rápido aquel momento.

Pero no pasó. Ron, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, abrió la boca un par de veces. No fue hasta el tercer intentó que consiguió hablar.

- Pensaba que sólo les hacías regalos a tus amigos. – dijo, en un intento frustrado de parecer indiferente.

- Viktor es mi amigo también, por si lo habías olvidado. – repuso la chica sin levantar la vista. Al parecer era la única que no se había dado cuenta de que Ron estaba un poco enfadado.

El pelirrojo comenzó a recoger sus cosas sin decir palabra, bajo la mirada de Harry. Ginny seguía sonriendo misteriosamente.

- Me voy a la cama. – anunció Ron de mal humor después de haber recogido todo.

Hermione ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando le contestó "Hasta mañana".

**oOo**

- En serio Harry¿a qué viene esta conversación otra vez? Yo me alegro que seas muy feliz con Ginny, así que no me des la brasa.

Los dos amigos estaban sentados cerca del lago, disfrutando de una mañana soleada de domingo después de una práctica de quidditch. Ginny, que también estaba en el equipo, había subido a buscar a Hermione, de forma que había dejado a Harry el encargo de seguir con lo planeado.

El chico seguía sin verle el resultado, porque había pasado una semana y media desde la escena del regalo de Viktor y lo único que habían conseguido era que sus amigos se dirigieran menos la palabra. Pero Ginny insistía en que aquel tipo de cosas llevaban su tiempo y Harry la vio tan convencida que fue incapaz de negarse. Y por eso había encontrado la manera de insinuar a su amigo que, a lo mejor, era el momento de decirle a Hermione por qué le gustaba tan poco Krum.

Evidentemente Ron lo había negado todo desde el principio, diciéndole que no pensara cosas raras de él... que ¿cómo iba a estar celoso de Viktor Krum? Si era una tontería, porque eso significaría que a él le gustaba Hermione y eso, era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en la vida.

Harry insistió una vez más, dos... tres... Tal y como la pequeña de los Weasley le había aconsejado. Y ¿cuál fue el resultado? Pues que Ron, ante tanta presión, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡A mí me gusta Lavender! – gritó, harto de todo.

El problema era que Hermione iba con Ginny hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Y después del grito que el chico había pegado, lo raro sería que no le hubieran escuchado en todo Hogsmeade.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a su amiga, que se había quedado pálida ante la 'gran' confesión de Ron. La pelirroja comenzó a contar en silencio...10... 9... 8...7...6

- Gin¿sabes qué? Creo que he olvidado el libro de Aritmancia en la biblioteca. – fue la excusa que Hermione utilizó para darse la vuelta y correr hacia el castillo.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de aquello y Ginny se abstuvo de comentar nada cuando llegó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- A ver si convences a tu novio para que cambie de tema. – refunfuñó Ron levantándose.

Se marchó de mal humor hacia el castillo sin decir nada más.

- Me da la impresión que nos estamos pasando de crueles. – le comentó Harry a la chica cuando ya estaban a solas. – Míralos, están fatal.

- ¿Cruel, yo? – preguntó Ginny con dramatismo. – Ya veremos qué opinas dentro de poco.

La chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, simulando que estaba enfadada por el comentario. A Harry le dieron ganas de reír, se acercó más a ella y con un brazo consiguió que se diera la vuelta.

- Cruel...yo... – repitió Ginny muy bajito, antes de que él la besara.

**oOo**

Los días seguían pasando, la primavera estaba al caer y Harry seguía sin ver los resultados en los que Ginny confiaba tanto. Al contrario, la relación entre Ron y Hermione parecía que no podría mejorar. Él porque estaba más celoso de Viktor de lo que podía admitir y ella porque casi había dejado de hablarle a Lavender desde que escuchara la confesión de Ron. El caso era que, el uno por el otro, se estaban evitando y cada día hablaban menos.

Si aquella era la señal a la que Ginny se refería cuando aseguraba que todo se arreglaría, había que admitir que no parecía muy clara. Y sin embargo, ella seguía con su plan... hasta el último movimiento.

Y ese último movimiento no tardaría en llegar.

La chica aprovechó una tarde que Hermione estaba en la biblioteca para sentarse junto a Lavender y Parvati en la sala común. La primera de ellas no tardó demasiado en sacar a colación el nombre de Hermione.

- Y como tú eres su mejor amiga... A ver si hablas con ella. – le pidió Lavender después de contarle que Hermione llevaba uso días muy borde con ella.

- Pero... no sé¿tú has dicho o hecho algo que pueda haberla molestado? – preguntó Ginny con una preocupación que no sentía.

Desde una mesa cercana, Harry había conseguido molestar lo suficiente a Ron como para que se desconcentrara de sus tareas y así pudiera escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

- ¿Y qué le puede haber hecho? – inquirió Parvati con tono áspero. – Yo sólo la he escuchado murmurar el nombre de tu hermano en alguna ocasión después de que Lav intentara hablar con ella.

- ¿Ron? – Ginny se hizo la sorprendida, pero aún así no bajó el volumen. Si su hermano no escuchaba la conversación no servía de nada.

- Sí, Ron ¿quién más si no?- Lavender se revolvió inquieta en el sofá mientras su amiga continuaba hablando. – Anoche mismo. Cuando Lav le preguntó directamente qué problema tenía, Hermione contestó en voz baja algo así como "pregúntale a Ron".

- Y¿le has preguntado?- quiso saber Ginny, que observaba cómo Lavender estaba enrojeciendo por momentos.

En su mesa, Ron le preguntó a Harry con voz apremiante si él sabía qué era todo aquello. Pero el moreno sólo se encogió de hombros.

- No¡qué va a preguntarle! – exclamó otra vez Parvati. La chica no estaba dejando hablar a su amiga. – Pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que Hermione está celosa.

- ¿Celosa de Lavender? – preguntó Ron en voz muy baja y alarmado. Las chicas no le escucharon.

- Bueno y eso que no sabe… - proseguía Parvati.

- ¡Parvati! – se quejó una muy colorada Lavender.

Pero su amiga le quitó importancia con un gesto y continuó contándole a Ginny.

- ¡Oh, venga Lav! Ginny no va a ir corriendo a contárselo.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto rápido de negación, porque estaba deseosa de escuchar aquella información. Podía incluso acelerar sus planes.

- Pues eso, que Hermione está celosa de ella… vete a saber por qué. Pero lo estaría más si supiera que a Lav le gusta tu hermano…

Harry casi se atraganta al aguantar la risa cuando vio la cara de pánico que puso Ron. Desde aquel momento el chico no fue capaz de dar una, de la cantidad de pensamientos que se le cruzaban a toda velocidad. ¿Hermione celosa de Lavender? Y encima aquellos sentimientos parecían salir a la luz justo después de que él le dijera a Harry….¡Ginny! Seguro que ella se había enterado de que, supuestamente, a él le gustaba Lavender… Y probablemente no había tardado mucho en ir a contarle a Hermione.

"_Pero no_" se dijo el chico en silencio. "_Tú no le gustas a Hermione, así que no te hagas ideas raras."_

- Pues nada, Roonie… Ya sabes que tienes el camino libre con Laaaav. – comentó socarronamente Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado.

El chico no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su hermana había llegado. De todas formas no le contestó, prefería ignorar sus burlas.

Pero pronto su mejor amigo se sumó al que parecía ser el divertimento de la tarde: "Fastidiemos a Ron". Así que el pelirrojo dejó sus cosas allí y salió de la sala común despotricando contra ellos dos.

- Y a partir de ahora, libre albedrío. – anunció Ginny jovialmente cuando se quedó a solas con Harry.

- De verdad, no sé si tu idea era que acabasen juntos… Porque parecen más peleados que nunca.

- Tiempo al tiempo, Harry. Como se nota que tú no eres de los que no ha tenido que esperar mucho por lo que quieres¿eh? – Ginny no lo dijo con maldad o como si le doliera, pero Harry supo que se refería a ella misma.

- No, la verdad es que no soy de esos. – repuso el chico, que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a ella. – Por suerte.

**oOo**

Como Ginny había dicho, a partir de aquel momento todo dependía de Ron y de Hermione. Pero también el destino tenía su pequeña participación. ¿Quién si no había guiado los pasos de Ron hasta la lechucería?

Se había sentado en uno de los alféizares, jugueteando con Pig mientras intentaba aclararse un poco. Después de todo, no era fácil asimilar la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviese celosa de Lavender… ¿sería de verdad por él?

- No sabía… no sabía que estabas aquí. – habló con temor la voz de Hermione desde la puerta. – Venía a mandar una carta…

Ron la miró largamente y luego habló, con un tono más de abatimiento que de enfado.

- Para Viktor¿no? Si quieres a Pig…

Con aquel simple comentario Hermione se dio cuenta que a su amigo le pasaba algo grave. ¡Jamás le había ofrecido a Pig para enviar una carta a Viktor! Se quedó observándole confundida mientras él bajaba del alféizar y se acercaba a ella, cabizbajo, con Pig en una mano.

- Gra… Gracias. – alcanzó a decir cuando él le tendió la lechuza. – No te preocupes, el viaje será corto. Es una carta para mis padres.

Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró por primera vez a los ojos, con una ceja alzada. Ella leyó la pregunta clara que había en su mirada y se adelantó a contestarla.

- No todas mis cartas son para Viktor.

- Eso no es… Déjalo, da igual.

Ron había comenzado una réplica, pero él mismo se había interrumpido. Volvió la cabeza y caminó con paso lento hacia la salida.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y no le pudo ocultar el gesto de tristeza.

- Puedes contármelo. – prosiguió ella, acercándose a su amigo muy preocupada. – A pesar de todo seguimos siendo amigos¿no? Y si no se lo has dicho a Harry porque parece que está siempre con Ginny…

Él no habló. Ella dio otro paso más.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Esa vez el chico sí habló. Tardó un minuto en reaccionar, pero lo dijo.

- Por tu culpa.

Hermione bajó la cabeza al instante, aturdida. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Ron con aquella sensación de pérdida. Aún así, se esforzó por recomponerse y habló de nuevo.

- Yo… yo siento si me enfado contigo… porque… porque son tonterías. Ya lo sabes, son… - su voz temblaba tanto que empezó a odiarse a sí misma por no ser capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Estás celosa de Lavender? – le cortó él repentinamente.

Hermione nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa al hablar con él, nunca le había temblado tanto la voz… ¿Y si era la señal que Ron llevaba esperando tanto tiempo?

A la chica le sorprendió la pregunta. Levantó la cabeza, miró a su amigo y supo que él no se merecía otra mentira. Así que respiró profundamente y le dijo que sí mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ron puso una cara tan asombrada que a ella le dio vergüenza y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? – volvió a preguntarle él, que había dado un par de pasos y le levantaba la cabeza a ella con una mano en su barbilla.

Pero Hermione contestó con otra pregunta.

- ¿Tú estás celoso de Viktor?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Ron sin pensárselo dos veces. Miraba hacia todos lados mientras se explicaba. – Siempre tan bueno y perfecto ese Krum, que sólo es un jugador de quidditch más, que ni siquiera iguala a…

Ron se había emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan nervioso que se iba por las ramas y había dejado de mirar a la chica.

- ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué no te gusta Viktor? – preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

Él la miró a los ojos y contestó con un poco de miedo.

- Porque fue más listo que yo y te invitó al baile, porque te molesta tanto que me meta con él que… bueno, que… Es como si lo quisieras más a él. – el chico no dijo 'más que a mí', pero lo pensó.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras ante tal revelación. Ron añadió algo más.

- Ginny te contó lo del lago¿no?

- ¿Lo de Lavender? – él asintió. – En realidad… yo misma te escuché, pero me fui antes de que me vieras.

- ¡Oh! – fue lo único que él pudo contestar.

Los dos amigos se quedaron un tiempo mirándose los pies, observando las lechuzas… pero en silencio. Hasta que Hermione buscó la mirada del chico y lo vio con aquella cara, una mezcla de alegría y desconcierto. La misma que tenía ella.

- ¿Te gusta Lavender? – se atrevió a preguntarle, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y a ti Viktor?

Hermione repitió el gesto de él y también lo negó. Ambos suspiraron y musitaron al mismo tiempo.

- Genial.

Y otra vez volvieron a mirar alrededor, para no mirarse entre ellos. Esta vez sus caras reflejaban tranquilidad.

- A mí me gustas tú. – musitó la chica, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una tímida sonrisa. Estaba buscando la mirada de él.

- ¿En serio?

Ella contestó con un 'sí' tan bajito que no se escuchó, pero como el chico estaba tan pendiente de todos sus gestos, la vio asentir levemente con la cabeza.

- Y a mí me gustas tú, Hermione. – confesó él con una sonrisa enorme. – Me gustas mucho.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa y se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Ron no se podía creer todavía su suerte y por eso le daba un poco de miedo acercarse un poquito más. Pero Hermione dio un paso más aunque, como él era más alto, su cabeza apenas le llegaba a la altura del cuello de él. Al chico le pareció gracioso aquel detalle.

- Eres una pequeñaja. – comentó con burla.

Los dos se rieron.

Ron puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella para alzarle la cara y él se inclinó un poco. Apoyó su frente en la de Hermione y le dijo muy bajito, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

- Eso también me gusta de ti.

Y se besaron, por fin… por primera vez.

Al principio fue un beso tímido, casi temeroso, pero luego Hermione se abrazó a la cintura de él, para no dejar un resquicio libre entre los dos. Y Ron se sintió tan feliz que deseó que el tiempo se parase justo allí.

Pero no se paró. Y se separaron unos centímetros un tiempo después. Ron volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la de ella y frotaba suavemente su nariz contra la de la chica, que correspondía a la caricia con risitas.

- ¿Qué somos ahora? – preguntó Ron con suavidad, mientras seguía acariciando las mejillas de ella. – Porque para amigos ya tengo a Harry.

- Me alegra oír eso porque… porque yo ya estoy harta de ser tu amiga.

Ron la besó otra vez, confirmando que sí, que ya no eran amigos. Que ahora eran algo mucho mejor, aunque ninguno lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Después de un rato, los dos chicos bajaron de la lechucería con la misma cara de felicidad. Iban cogidos de la mano y caminando hacia el comedor, porque era la hora de la cena.

- No lo puedo creer… ¡Tanto tiempo perdido! – se lamentó el chico.

Hermione le había contado que él le gustaba desde 4º curso, cuando se había quedado esperando que la invitara al baile. Ron le confesó que él se había dado cuenta que le gustaba durante ese verano, de 4º a 5º. Y se lamentaba por ser tan cobarde y no habérselo dicho antes.

- ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta? Es decir, yo estaba tan seguro que te gustaba Viktor que…

- Yo pensaba que no veías más allá de nuestra amistad. – repuso ella. – No sé, a veces pasa, sólo tienes que mirar a Harry. Ha necesitado más tiempo para ver a tu hermana.

- Harry… Me va a matar cuando se lo digamos. – comentó el chico riendo. – Con la de veces que me ha asegurado que a ti no te gustaba Viktor… Y yo sin hacerle caso.

Ella también rió.

- Eso nos demuestra que hay que hacer más caso a los amigos.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta antes de cruzar la puerta del comedor.

Y mientras ellos llegaban, Ginny y Harry ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Acababan de empezar a comer y la chica le estaba terminando de explicar a su novio los fundamentos de su plan.

- Es muy simple, Harry. Ron es tan reservado en ese sentido que preferiría inventarse algo que no siente antes que confesar lo que siente de verdad.

- Por eso lo del lago¿no? Sabías que diría algo así si yo le insistía.

- Claro que lo sabía. Porque yo ya se lo había hecho antes, en verano. – contestó ella, divertida.

- Y si Hermione lo escuchaba se pondría mal. – continuó Ginny después de beber un poco de agua. – Y Ron se pondría mal también si la veía así. Y cuando se encuentren los dos solos no se van a poder negar el uno al otro que están tristes.

- Y acabarán por decírselo todo y se arreglarán. – concluyó Harry sonriendo, que estaba mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ves como no era tan retorcido, Harry? Ahora ya lo entiendes.

- Sí, mira. – le indicó el chico señalando hacia la puerta del comedor.

Ron y Hermione entraban riéndose y cogidos de la mano.

- Bueno, lo entiendes. – repuso la pelirroja sonriendo también. – Aunque no hayas llegado tú mismo a la conclusión.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta. Pocos minutos después, Hermione y Ron estaban ya sentados con ellos.

"_Era sólo cuestión de tiempo_" pensó para sí misma Ginny. Por fin los cuatro estaban totalmente felices… y juntos.

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Sí, sé que ando diciendo que estoy muy ocupada con la uni (y lo estoy, de verdad xD) pero en un momento de estrés me vino la inspiración... ¿y quién soy yo para no aprovecharla? jaja Y esto es lo que salió._

_Críticas, opiniones y demás...ya sabeis... al boton del go!_

_Un beso enorme y hasta el próximo rato de inspiración!  
_

_**Nasirid**_


End file.
